The new kid
by Terabithia778
Summary: What would have happend if Leslie lived? This is my take on it. Four years after they meet. Update: i made Moved Jesse and Leslie's age from 12 to 14.
1. The bike ride

14 year old Jesse Arons was reading a book which Leslie insisted he read. It was called "Artemis Fowl" and it was written by Eoin Colfer. After finishing the last chapter he handed it up to Leslie, who was on her bed, to put away. She was reading a book tittled "Eragon" . Which was written by a fifteen year old named Christopher Paolini.

Leslie placed both books on the night stand beside her bed and swung were legs over the side of the bed so she could see her best friend and they talked.

"You wanna go biking?"

A smile appeared on Jesse's face.

"Sure."

As they both got up to exit the room, Bill entered.

"Pizza's here."

The friends smiled at each other and ran down the stairs.

The meal was silent, and to Jesse relive, Bill spoke up and broke the silence.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?"

Leslie expand how Jesse and herself were going biking after the meal.

"As long as you are back by 7, you can go." Said Judy.

After about half an hour they reached a corner store, and got some water, to try and cool down as the summer's heat pounded on there heads.

They biked another half hour to a park, ware they leaned there bikes against the picnic table and removed there sweat-soaked helmets.

They started chatting about stuff they would like for there birthday, and other subjects about themselves.

Just as Jesse was starting to really enjoy himself, he felt someone grab his hair and smash his face into the picnic table. He heard Leslie gasp, then heard a loud thump as the person smashed her face to.

Jesse grabbed the hand that had him pined, and twisted it, has hard as he could. When he heard a yelp of pain, he knew it was the right moment to get out of the hold.

Jesse quickly twisted around, to be face to face with Scott Hoager. Jesse pulled his fist back and slammed it into Hoager's face. As he stepped back muttering curse's under is breath, Jesse tackled Gary Fulcher so Leslie could run. Leslie Sprinted off as fast as she could, Jesse soon fallowed her. Jesse glanced over his shoulder, the bully's were catching up. That's when Jesse realized how close he was to the side of the road, even though the speed limit was only 30 mph he started to angle himself so to turn away from the incoming traffic.

That's when he felt it, he turned to see Scott, push him into the traffic, a smile on his face. Jesse couldn't do anything but wait for the impact. Even though the Honda hatchback slam-ed hard on the brakes, it was over in the mater of seconds.


	2. Awake

Jesse woke up to the sounds of beeping and chatter. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the hospital. He tried to talk but could only make a slight hum. That's when he realized that there was a tube stuck down his throat helping him breath. There were also wires taped to his temples.

As he tried to sit up his mother ran over to him, praying to god he was okay, and told him to lie down. Mary guessed he had something to say and handed him a pen and paper, and told him to write down his question.

_What happened? Ware is Leslie?!_

Jesse handed the stuff back and waited for his mom to response.

Mary just started blankly at the sheet of paper. Then Jack, Branda and Ellie walked over.

"Umm,.. do you guys know what this means?" said Mary, trying to think of what her son was asking.

The family shuck there heads.

_Oh my god mom! How could you be so stupid?! Its written in plain English!!_

"well, umm...,Jess.." Jack started.

"I guess i should inform you on what happened.."

Jesse cursed himself in his head.

_whats to inform me on? i got hit by a car!_

"After,..Scott i think it was.., um..,pushed you into the street, he and his friend ran. The police said he is going to juvy for a while. The Doctor also said that you pulled your arm in front of your face in time to protect your head. you haven't even broken a bone, just pulled a muscle in your right calve and you have also had a minor "attack", were you need help breathing . Besides that your going to be fine."

Jesse hardly heard the last words, the drugs they gave him while he was asleep were kicking in and he slowly dozed off...

The next time Jesse awoke, the tubes were gone, and he was breathing on his own. The Doctor infomed him that he would be able to leave in a week. Jesse was so relived he almost forgot about Leslie.

As his mother entered the room, Jesse asked were she was. His mother told him that she was on her way, and would be there there shortly. Even though he question was not awn sered, he accepted it. Then he though of something else.

"Mom, why couldn't you read what i wrote?"

"Because.."

Mary handed him the piece if paper.

"That's what you wrote."

Jesse almost lost his lunch as he looked at the paper. It was all scribbles.

"Wow, the drugs here sure can get you a little..., dopie."

Jesse gave it back, and took a good look around the room.

That's when Jesse realized that his father wasn't there. Even more, Brenda and Ellie both missed work to be there.

_Do you even care..?_

Jesse's eyes started to close, and before he knew it, he was a sleep.

A gentle push on his hand woke Jesse, and when he opened his eyes, he was staring at Leslie.

The friends embraced. Tears came to Les's eyes, and she gave Jesse a peck on the cheek.

"I was so scared, Jesse."

Every one else in the room exited to give them some alone-time.


	3. The checkout

The next two days in the hospital felt like a year for Jesse. He had to move in a wheel chair and needed help with almost every thing, it sucked!

Leslie was there almost every minute of the day. One time she didn't even leave when the hospital closed down for the night, she sleep ed on the chair beside Jesse's bed. Which made Jesse's neck hurt, from the way she was positioned.

On the last day Jesse woke up to see Leslie, her noise in the book "Eragon". Jesse almost laughed at the seeing this.

"Hey Les,what time is it?"

Leslie placed the book on her lap and looked at her watch.

"11:30..Why? Got some wear you want to be?"

Jesse smiled at her.

"Home."

They both laughed, then Jesse looked Leslie in the eyes, and say the large black shadows below here bottom eye-lid.

_She needs some sleep._

Just then a man, who looked like he was in his mid 20's, walked into the room. There was a largescare from his temple, down his cheek bone, to his jaw. There was a look of sorrow on his face.

"Jesse Arons?"

Jesse and Leslie both drew there attention to the young man.

"Umm.., yeah..."

The man looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry... I was driving the Honda.."

"Honda..?"

Jesse forgot what type of car hit him, and didn't understand at first.

"... the car that i got hit by...?.."

The man gave a nod, and walked toward the bed.

"I'm Brian" He said, shaking the kids hands.

"And I'm SO sorry, is there anything i could do for you?"

Jesse was surprised of how kind the man was.

"No, its okay,.. I'm getting out today anyway."

"Oh, thank god! The doctor wouldn't tell me what happened to you."

" I pulled a muscle in my right calve."

Brian grimaced.

"Sounds painful."

"Ya, it wa-"

"Time to go."

The trio looked up to see Jack, his face was red.

"Leslie,Jesse, its time to go"

Without another word, Jack grabbed his sun and pulled him to the door. Leslie ran after them, leaving a depressed and confused Brian by himself in the room.

Jack signed Jesse out, got him to change and brought him out to Bill's 98 CLK. The kids climbed into the back, confused.

"Jesse, are you okay?"

"Umm..., ya..why?"

Mary turned around in her seat and started to explain.

"That man...that one that was in the room with you.. He was going to kill you Jesse, that wasn't Brian, that was his son Jeff."

Fear started to take over Jesse. His mother started to cry, and Leslie gripped his arm.

"Why? Why would he want to kill me?"

"Because, -_sob- _Jesse.., Brian was -_sob- _killed in the accident. -_sob- _Jeff blames you for -_sob- _his father's death." Finally the sobsover took Jesse's mother, and she started to all-out cry.

Jesse looked over to Leslie, a tear slid down her cheek, but she tried to hide it. Jesse felt her hand move down his arm and take his.

"Dad,mom, how did you know? That he was going to kill me?"

This time his Father started to explain, as he put is foot down. The Mercedes started to move.

"One of the nurses over heard him talking to another man about you. Thank god, she came straight to me and i got you out before he could harm you."

The rest of the trip home was silent, apart from the sobbing from Mary.


	4. Help!

**Hey guys, i know I'm more of a novice then anything else, but i hope you enjoy the chapter. Trust me, things will get better once the "New Kid" shows up.**

* * *

Jesse was walking, but he couldn't see ware he was going. Every thing was black. Then he heard a noise, it was a car. He turned around, a Honda hatchback was driving straight at him, Jeff was behind the wheel. Jesse tried to move, but he couldn't, his legs were frozen in the spot.

"Help!"

The car was accelerating faster, and faster. He was about to get hit!

Jesse woke with a scream. He opened his eyes, May Bell was standing over him.

"Jesse, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep."

_Hell no._ "Yeah May, I'm fine..bad dream.."

Jesse got up, stepped by his sister, grabbed a pair of shorts , boxers and a cut-off and walked out the door, up the hall to the bathroom.

After his shower he ran down stairs and into the kitchen. Bill, Judy, Mary and jack were all chatting about what had happened the other day. Leslie was sitting on the couch, and greeted her friend with a smile.

"Jesse, Leslie would you like a bite to eat?" said Mary, as the chatter died out.

Leslie said no but Jesse had a piece of toast and butter. After he finished, he asked if he and Leslie could go for a walk. Mary gave her cellphone to Jesse in case of emergency's and they were off there way.

There physical wounds from the fight a week previously were all almost healed. Leslie had a cut on her face from when she was pinned, and Jesse had a sore chest but that was all. The mental wounds on the other hand, they were most likely to never go away.

Leslie could tell something was bothering her friend. When ever she brought it up Jesse tried to change the subject. Finally Leslie gave up, and brought up something else.

"So Jesse..., can you think of anything special coming up? Maybe a certain day?"

Jesse thought for a second before answering.

"Yeah, your birthday, right?"

Jesse saw Leslie smirk slightly.

"Yup, I'm turning 15!"

" Hey, Leslie..., what would you like for your birthday?"

"Jesse, you don't have to get me anything."

"You sure?"

A nod answered his question. As they continued to walk, Jesse thought he saw a pile of cloths. Jesse ran the last 50 yards and almost threw up as he saw what it was. It looked like a human skeleton of a young teen.

"Jesus"

Leslie ran up to him.

"Wha- Oh my god!" Leslie gripped Jesse's hand.

"Leslie, lets get out of here."

They both turned and ran as fast as they could. Jesse pounded ahead, despite his weak chest. Jesse felt Leslie's hand slip from his, but the fear of the dead Bondie keep ed him from turning and looking. After about 150 yards Jesse stopped so Leslie could catch up. When she didn't Jesse whipped his head around. Leslie was gone. Jesse pulled out the cell phone and dialed his number.

"Mom! Leslie is gone! And there's a dead body, hurry!"


	5. QuickSand

Before explaining more, Jesse hanged up placed it in his pocket and bolted in the direction of ware he last saw Leslie. Jesse ran as hard as he could, faster then he had ever before as he yelled Leslie's name. There was a scream of terror as Jesse rounded a bend in the long trail, and saw Leslie in the Distance. As Jesse got closer he saw that she was lying on the ground.

"Jesse! Jesse I'm over here!" 

As Jesse reached Leslie he saw that her foot was stuck in a hole which was not there when they got there. 

"Leslie are you okay?" 

"Ya- AHH!" 

Leslie was suddenly up to her waist, the hole had gotten bigger. Jesse lunched forward and grabbed her wrist and pulled with all his strength. That's when Jesse realized that it was quicksand. Leslie started to sink faster, she was up to her chest now. Jesse wouldn't give up, he continued pulling as hard as he could even though he was drained from the running. Leslie screamed as she went down to her neck. the sand was going up into her face. Jesse watched with great fear as her head went under. Cursing loudly Jesse threw all his weight backwards and as he landed on his rear Leslie came came to the surface. Jesse got back to his feet and started to pulled. 

"Crap, I'm slipping!" 

"No Leslie don't let go!" 

And to Jesse's worst fear, Leslie's hand slipped from his.

* * *

**Ha Ha, cliff-hanger!**


	6. Rescued?

**Here it is, read to find out if Les dies or not "wink". Oh, and please stop leaving comments telling me to hurry up. I have relatives over and i almost never get to see her, so please don't expect me to update until Easter... and i know my spelling sucks please stop pointing it out. Oh yeah, i hope every one has seen "The Covenant" because there is going to be a ..."Unique" cross over.**

* * *

As Leslie's hand disapered jesse suddenly felt a new power engage in himself.

_No. No it's not ending like this. ITS NOT ENDING LIKE THIS!_

Jesse lifted his arm, and punched it into the sand. He gripped somthing solid and pulled with all his might.

Leslie surfaced and was out. Leslie clinged to Jesse, as they both started to cry. As they embraced Jesse saw Jack and Bill running in ful sprint towards them. jesse keeped his eyes on Leslie, who borrowed her face into his chest as he pulled his arms around him. Jesse quickly glanced up at the adults, who gasped. Jesse turned his attention back to Leslie, despite the shuders. Jesse didn't care, he didn't care about anything. He only cared that he had saved Leslie's life.

* * *

At the same moment that Jesse had pulled Leslie from the quicksand, a boy that was th age of 14 awoke from his sleep. He knew it, he thought to himself.

_I'm not the last one left. I am sure of it now, there is one more and he is close vary close._

* * *

After examining the body, the adults came to the conclission it was a suiside. Bill found a hand gun near by, which had possible been the COF.

Jack and bill lead them to the Mercedes. No one talked on the way home. Being so worn out about what had happened, both youth fell asleep.

* * *

Jesse woke up to realize he was being used as a blanket. He was leaning on Leslie, her arm was around his waist. Jesse pulled his arm around her shoulders, and shifted to make himself more comfortable. Jesse, still slightly tired, fell back to sleep soon after.

* * *

At the vary moment, Jack was talking to a docter, infact the same docter that had helped jesse after the axident.

"I'm telling you docter, it was impossible. Jesse was exosted him and his friend Leslie had been runing for almost four full hours, theres no way he got her out."

"Sometimes, Mr. Arons fear and love can couse things that people that they could never do."

"Yes, but theres something else,.."

Dr. Wilson cut him off.

"What is it?"

"Well, it was getting dark so me and Bill burke could have been mistacken, but i could have sworn his eyes were black. There was no white, or dark green. only black."

Dr. Wilson scratched his dark brown beard, thinking.

"There's something else Doctor.."

"What is that?"

"Leslie told me something about the day he got hit by the car. She told me one second he was in front of the car, and next he was on the ground, with no wounds at all."

"Mr. Arons, there's one thing that can explain every thing. Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

Jesse was awoken by Leslie, who was blushing as she noticed the way they were lining. Jesse quickly removed his arm from around her.

_Why had he done that? Was he just tired when he did it? Why ware did the urge to do it again come from?_

Brenda walked up to the side of that car.

"Dates over, time to go home."

Jesse shouldered off the rude comment said goodbye to Leslie as he exited and walked with his sister home.

"How long have we been in the car?"

Brenda looked at her watch.

" An hour, its nine o'clock."

"Oh.."

"So..., get lucky?"

Brenda snickered at her own perverted comment and Jesse felt his face go red.

"Why are you rude? i mean, you do know what happened, right? what is you damn problem? is it your job to make me feel like crap?!"

Brenda stopped and looked at her brother.

"Jesse it was a joke, suck it up."

"No, you are always rude to me, and you always make fun of me and Leslie! I can't wait for next week when you move away!"

Jesse dashed off, leaving Brenda by herself, to think about what she had done.

_Hes over reacting... or is he? Jesse is right, i have been a real bitch to him..._

Well she was going to make it up to him. She didn't how but she knew she was going to make it up to her brother.

The next morning Jesse was told to go to Leslie's and after popping a piece of toast in his mouth he headed over to the Burke's.


	7. The Present

**Just to get every thing straight with the ages of the kids.**

Jesse .14.

Leslie .14.

Brenda .19. ( Going to collage.)

Ellie .20. (At collage.)

**And please forgive the spelling, the spell check changed and now its harder to use, and i probably missed a few.**

Oh, and this chapter contains some "Crude" humor. Indented for 13 and older.

As Jesse entered the home of the Burkes bill told him to have a seat on the couch. Leslie soon joined him, sitting beside her best friend. Bill came and sat on the love seat in front of them. They were in the room which they had painted 4 years ago. Jesse still remembered how many layers it took to finally get the hole room done,..Jesse thought it was fun, and so did every one else.

"Fist off, Jesse I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter. second, you will be staying here for the next three days until school starts."

Jesse was confused.

"I'm not complaining or anything but why am i staying here? Oh, and where is Judy?"

"Your staying here because your sister Brenda is planning you a surprise and its important to her that you are surprised. Oh, and Judy is out to her brothers house for a visit."

"Ware am i going to sleep?"

"You can sleep in Leslie's room, there's a sleeping bag and mattress already up there for you."

"Okay."

"Now, its time to get to more serous maters."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about that dead teenager you guys found yesterday. Judy, Jack, Mary and I were all talking and we would rather like it if you guys didn't go up there anymore"

"But that's ware Ter-"

A glare from Jesse shut up Leslie, but not Bill.

"What?"

"Leslie's friend Teira has a cabin up there."

"Oh, i see."

Jesse gave a slight nod.

"Well i will leave you to get set up, Leslie please try to keep you hands off him."

Leslie blushed and cursed under her breath. When Jesse asked Bill what it meant he laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Jesse was coming up from down stairs to ask Bill if they had any water when he heard Judy and bill arguing, Jesse put his ear to the door.

"Bill can't jesse sleep down stairs?"

"No Judy, you know Leslie loves him and besides, I'm the good guy here."

Jesse smirked, and could tell by the tone of his voice, Bill had to.

"Yes Bill, she loves him. For god sakes, all he know she could be hor-"

"Judy shes almost ffithteen! They know better, beside i'm pretty sure they wouldn't try any thing with us right across the hall."

Jesse left and went into Leslie's room for the night.

_Horny? For me? Ha, yeah right!_

The three days went by pretty quick for Jesse, and it went well, besides a few mess ups. The biggest thing that happened was on the second day, Leslie and Jesse were going to go out side and sit on the swing, but it was a chilly night and Jesse opened the door near Leslie's bed, thinking it was a closet, and imidiently closed it. Leslie later punched him in the arm for walking in on her, but she actually took it well.

On the last day, Jack called to let Jesse know he could come back.

Leslie told Jesse she would get the coats, so they didn't have a repeat.

Leslie waved goodbye do her mom and dad, and ran after Jesse. As the two of them entered the house, Jack told them to go to his room. Jesse wondered what his sister had done for him. As he went to open the door Brenda walked up behind them and told them to go to her room for some reason, which Jesse was not sure of. Jesse entered the room, and gave a gasp.

All of Brenda's stuff was gone, replaced with his. The walls were painted blue, his favourite color.Then he saw the mirerul on the wall. It covered the hole wall, which was to the right of his bed. It showed Leslie and himself Jesse was holding PT and they were all looking out into the bedroom. In the background was the Burke's home, the CLK parked outside. Mary and Bill were also in the back ground, sitting at a picnic table on there deck. Jesse embraced his sister tightly.

"I'm sorry for the other day."

"Yeah, well..I'm sorry for being a bitch."

Jack smirked at the last word.

After a parade of hugs, Mary offord to make lunch for every one. As the exited the room, Jesse was stopped by his father. Jesse never noticed how tall he had grown, they were almost eye-to-eye now. jack waited until every one was gone to start talking.

"Jesse, i need to tell you something vary important."

"what is it dad?

"Jesse do you love Leslie?"

"Yes."

Jesse answered without blushing, without even showing a sign of embarrassment. All while looking his dad in the eye. Jack knew it was true.

"Jesse, never let anyone hurt her. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"good, and you will also have to do more work around the house now."

"Why?"

"Jesse i got a new job, it pays almost four times more, and i can work less."

"Then why wouldn't you be around the house?"

"Because its in the UK.., i start tomorrow and i will be gone for four days a week."

Despite the smile on his father's face, he could tell he was sad on the inside. It was his eyes, his eyes gave it away.

"Jesse, Jack hurry up!"

"Coming"

Without another word, the two of them headed down stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, ch. 8 will be up soon, but for it to make sense i am re-writing most of the chapters.., sorry guys you have to go back and re-read...


End file.
